サイコガールPsycho Girl
by Tsukiharu Aoi
Summary: Sonrio. Estaba enamorada de una manera enfermiza. Pero lo amaba. Nadie le impediria amarle, ni siquiera el echo de que el... no la conosiera. SasuSaku
1. Sueño

**Este fic es de mis nuevas creaciones~. Ando inspirada con el SasuSaku . La trama esta inspirada en una cancion de vocaloid~ ustedes adivinen XDD hahaha.**

**espero actualizar pronto... no estoy muy segura... pero planeo terminar el fic, ya que nunca dejo las cosas inconclusas, me tardo pero las hago hehe ^^U**

**[Personajes (c) K. Masashi. La historia en si me pertenece.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em> <strong>[サイコガール ]<strong>_

_ [Saikogāru~ Chica Psicopata ]_

_~Yume...~_

* * *

><p>Era tranquila, amable, aunque antisocial, su aspecto era elegante he inocente más siempre fue muy solitaria.<p>

Así era como vivia, nunca ocupo de grandes cosas para sentirse a gusto, aunque, esta vez era la esepcion.

Se habia vuelto una especie de hobbie, aquel simple echo le hacia sentir alegre, como si no nesesitara nada mas para sobrevivir.

-las 10 en punto...-

Susurro alegre observando la ventana de aquella cafeteria.  
>Tomo un sorbo de su cafe y dirigio su mirada jade hacia la entrada del establecimiento.<p>

Le observo a lo lejos, aquel chico portaba su semblante serio al igual que todas las anteriores veces que lo habia visto, y valla que le habia visto seguido -2 años quiza-, pero este, aun no la conosia, mas ella sabia todo de el a la perfeccion.  
>Se encontraba en la esquina de el lugar, en una de las mesas mas alejadas del bullicio, justo en las penumbras, ya que era de noche y la mesa solo era adornada por unas velas, en si, la cafeteria era muy elegante.<br>Tomo la taza de su cafe con sus largos y hermosos dedos y bebio otro sorbo de el.

-...que lindo es venir seguido aqui... ¿no?... Sasuke-kun...-  
>Susurro la jade alegre mientras posaba sus felinos y jades ojos en el.<p>

El chico se encontraba al otro extremo de la cafeteria, se encontraba serio leyendo algun tipo de libro ya que se encontraba muy concentrado. Sus orbes oscuras pasaban de renglon en renglon mientras que su mano derecha sostenia la taza de cafe latte que bebia a pequeños sorbos cada tanto.

Le observo terminar su cafe y salir del establecimiento, asi que le siguio. Era costumbre para la pelirrosa hacerlo desde que le conocio. Aunque caminaba a una distancia minima de 8 metros se sentia alegre, eran vecinos de edificio apartamental, asi que le veia ir y venir de la universidad con un chico rubio de mirada celestina, con el cual no se llebaba muy bien que digamos.

-...me pregunto... ya te iras a dormir?... buenas noches...-  
>susurro observando como el chico entraba a el edificio.<p>

Ella continuo su caminata y entro a su edificio. Abrio su apartamento -999 A- y entro tranquila mientras prendia las luces.

-Ya he llegado Luna...-

Grito dejando un plato de comida en el suelo. Momentos despues llego una gatita blanca de mirada plateada. Esta le maullo y acaricio sus pies para despues dirigirce a su cena.

Se tiro en su cama suspirando. la habitacion en si era linda y estaba bien decorada, aunque siempre la luz se encontrara en tonos tenues y oscuros, le daba un toque elegante a su apartamento.

Despues de haber cenado y ver la television se dirigio a la gran ventana de su apartamento, la cual daba una amplia vista hacia la ciudad y sonrrio inocente.  
>Hoy le habia visto de nuevo y eso le habia alegrado de sobre manera.<p>

-...aunque no conozcas mi rostro estoy feliz de haberte conosido...-  
>Comento observando la luna que se devisaba desde su gran ventana.<p>

Era cierto que de cierta manera se habia enamorado de una manera enfermiza de el pelinegro, y aunque fuera algo loco y poco normal se sentia alegre de ello. Se encontraba feliz de solo verle pasar o de observarle a lo lejos. Nunca salia mucho a menos que el saliera y claro esta, le seguia. Mas no se le acercaba por miedo a ser rechazada, No era nada fea, pero el temor aun asi se presentaba. Era delgada de piel palida y ojos grandes razgados y de un color jade torqueza, y sus labios eran de un tono roza durazno al igual que su cabello que le quedaba un poco mas debajo de la cintura. En si, era muy linda. Aunque su estado psicologico era muy debil devido a un fuerte problema emocional.  
>Lamentablemente, era esquizofrenica.<br>Aunque no le pasaba seguido eso del cambio de personalidad, era difisil saber cuando le sucederia. Así que se mantenia ausente a todo contacto humano.

Su sonrrisa se borro y mostro un semblante de tristeza. Habia recordado el dia que lo descubrio, el dia en que se dio cuenta de su problema. Aun era joven, solo tenia 17 años de edad y no lograba obtener una vida normal.  
>Siempre trato de controlar sus malos habitos, su caracter. Pero a sus quince años su auto control se derrumbo.<p>

**_"Flash Back"_**

_-Feliz cumpleaños amor!-_

_Fue el grito femenino que escucho alegre de su madre. Esta abrazaba efucibamente a la pelirrosa junto con el padre de esta , que se encontraba sonrrojada y riendo tontamente._

_-Gracias mama... papa... muchas gracias!.-_

_Comento alegre la jade separandoce de sus padres._

_Su mirada jade se encontraba brillante he ilucionada mientras soplaba las velas de su hermoso pastel, aunque no hubo una gran fiesta, sus padres almenos habian optado por un pequeño festejo familiar, el pastel horneado por su madre era hermoso, era blanco con una hermosa flor de cerezo durazno en el centro. Y el clima era perfecto, un aspecto calido y armonioso se le veia a la familia haruno._

_14 años era una edad muy bonita, y mas para la pelirrosa que se encontraba caminando felizmente hacia el instituto "Cristal Rose". Se habia levantado de buen humor, sus padres habian salido de viaje juntos, ya que su madre era diseñadora y su padre dueño de una compañia de automoviles, asi que estos optaron por viajar juntos ya que asi se les nesesitaba para el nuevo contrato._

_Aunque no les viera seguido, les amaba, y aunque se sentia constantemente sola, no le tomaba mucha importancia._

_Camino directo al salon de musica -Aula 12A- y entro saludando a sus dos mejores amigas, una chica rubia y de mirada celeste y una pelinegra de ojos perlados, estas sonrrieron tiernamente al verla y esta se encamino hacia ellas alegre._

_El dia fue tranquilo y luminoso, se encontraba distraida, mirando sus pies mientras caminaba, asi que no noto que alguien venia en las mismas condiciones que ella y chocaron._

_Fue amor a primera vista._

_Le vio atentamente, era un chico rubio de mirada violeta, alto palido y delgado, quiza un año mayor a ella. Y al igual que ella, el chico se fijo en la belleza natural de la pelirrosa._

_ella 14, el 16, no era mucha la diferencia pero como en toda relacion hay problemas, esta no era la esepcion. Solo duro 3 meses, aquella relacion no daba para mas, ella era inocente, el no, ella queria ser tierna, el solo queria pasar a la segunda base, y esta al no dejarle ocaciono que el chico se enfadara, mas no cortaron su relacion, no hasta aquel momento._

_Sus lagrimas brotaron, mas solo se escondio sin hacer ruido, espiando, solo prestando atencion a lo que veia._

_-No es real...-_

_se repitio silenciosamente a si misma._

_-...no...~...si, si lo es...~-_

_Escucho una voz fria, mas al buscar no observo a nadie mas , solo estaban ella y la "pareja"._

_~eres tan tonta... y el es un idiota... ahora vez lo que sucede?... te va a dejar por no acostarte con el... esa chica es muy linda, quizas es de su edad, tiene mas pechos que tu...~_

_La fria voz se escuchaba constante, mas no habia nadie._

_~hay que vengarnos no crees?... nadie se dara cuenta, este barrio no es muy concurrido, ya ha pasado antes en estos lugares... nadie te culpara...~_

_Se asustó, la voz venia de su mente, y hacia eco fuera de ella, miro su reflejo en un charco de agua, su mirada era distante, fria, como si no fuera ella. No lograba controlar sus movimientos, Caminó sin tambalearse y tomo un tuvo que se encontraba tirado -era una construccion despues de todo- , queria parar, detenerce, mas su cuerpo no respondia._

_~Matalo... vamos... te esta engañando... es una farsa... matalo...~_

_Escucho la voz de nuevo, y voltearon, asustados dejaron de besarse, era de noche, mas aun asi, la luz de la luna hacia brillar los rosaseos cabellos de la pelirrosa que caminaba en trance hacia ellos._

_El chico la observo asustado, logro distinguir la fria mirada de la chica y tras ella, sus manos arrastraban algo._

_Se paralizo._

_Al igual que la chica de cabello castaño tras el, solo se quedaron ahi, asustados. Mas logro articular algunas palabras._

_-linda...y .. yo... t.. tranquila...-_

_Fue lo ultimo que logro articular, pues la pelirrosa le habia noqueado con un golpe en la cabeza al igual que a la chica._

_Queria detenerse !vamos, realmente lo queria!, pero su cuerpo actuaba por si mismo mientras escuchaba la voz que le aterraba._

_~matale...vamos... mira... acaso no es divertido ver sus sesos tirados por todos lados?... es tan gratificante...~_

_Comento burlona la voz mientras una sonrrisa cruel aparecia en los labios de la pelirrosa._

_Lo ultimo que recuerda, es que fue acusada de doble homicidio, acusada loca, y por tal motivo su sentencia fue estar un año en terapia intensiva en el sanatorio "Holeeyoukai" . Al terminar el año, fue llevada a juicio de nuevo, mas al haberle entregado los resultados al juez, fue liberada por su estado mental._

_Sus padres, aunque la amaban, comenzaron a tenerle temor, asi que la abandonaron, le dieron lujos, mas su precio fue quedar sola, no buscarlos, no llamarlos. Ella solo pudo aceptar, no queria que sus padres la odiaran._

_A sus quince años fue dejada a su suerte en un lujoso apartamento en el centro de tokio, este ya estaba pagado por completo, sus padres aun la mantenian, de lejos, pero trataban de que ella no tuviera problemas con su estadia._

_Y asi, 2 largos años pasaron, en donde lo unico que pudo hacer fue aguantar la soledad, ni siquiera sus amigas le habian hablado. Lo sabia, le tenian miedo. Ya no lloraba, ya no sufria, solo trataba de sonrreir._

**_"F.F.B"_**

Y entre aquellos recuerdos, comenzo a dormir.

* * *

><p>OK OK OK! Este es mi new fic! que les parece?, lo continuo?<p>

dejen reviews~

Hasta el sig capi~


	2. Ilucion

**Awww~ que bien que les gustara el primer capi~ **

**aqui el segundo ~**

**[Personajes (c) K. Masashi. La historia en si me pertenece.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em> <strong>[サイコガール ]<strong>_

_ [Saikogāru~ Chica Psicopata ]_

_~Sakkaku...~_

* * *

><p>Abrio lentamente sus orbes oscuras y comenzó a recorrer la vista hacia su alrrededor.<p>

Suspiro frustrado.

Ya llevaba un tiempo recordando lo mismo en sueños, una y otra y otra vez.

-... ¿Quien rayos eres?...-

Comento hacia la nada mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la ducha.

Hace tiempo había comenzado a soñar con cierto dia, en el cual, desafortunadamente acababa de terminar una de sus tantas conquistas, con una chica llamada Karin.

*FB*

_Se encontraba lloviendo, para su mala suerte, la cual empeoraba cada vez mas, aumentaba su mal genio. Camino con la vista gacha y las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta obscura._

_Soltó un gruñido bajo y continuo caminando bajo la espesa y pesada lluvia que había comenzado hace unos minutos antes._

_-... zorra... ya lo sabia pero no pensé que pasaría tan rapido... Tsk! -_

_Comento asqueado._

_Acababa de llegar de una "cita" no cumplida con su ahora ex-novia de nombre Karin Aihara. Una chica pelirroja, delgada y de buen cuerpo, aunque se rumoreaba en la preparatoria que era la mas concurrida por los hombres del instituto._

_La cual momentos antes le habia demostrado que los rumores eran ciertos. _

_Solo llevaban 6 meses saliendo, y aunque la pelirroja se comportaba por demas empalagosa, nunca demostro ser una cualquiera, o no almenos hasta ese momento. Habían quedado para una cita en el cine, en la zona comercial de Tokyo, el se habia retrasado por solo 20 minutos, y al llegar se habia encontrado con la sorpresa de que la chica pelirroja se encontraba con un chico peliblanco en un estado muy empalagoso, esta al verlo se sorprendio, pero no comento nada, al no recibir escusa alguna el dio por terminada la relacion dejando a la chica con el peliblanco._

_Se enfado, y esa palabra es poco, no por lo que vio, si no por no haberse dado cuenta antes._

_Entro a una cafeteria que se encontraba a 2 cuadras antes de llegar a su apartamento y pidio un latte. La mesera se lo entrego y el siguio pensando en lo ocurrido. En si, se encontraba distraido._

_La cafeteria era poco concurrida estaba algo sola ya que era muy elegante._

_Escucho sollozar a alguien y diriguio su mirada a una esquina en exeso obscura. Se puso de pie y se diriguio hacia ese lugar, observo a alguien con la cabeza gacha recargada en la mesa._

_-...una chica- _

_Penso al escuchar atentamente los ligeros sollozos de la chica, esta al darse cuanta de que era observada levanto la cabeza._

_-y... yo... p... perdón... debí haberlo molestado... d... disculpe...- _

_Comento la chica hipando._

_Mas el no contesto. Ya que se encontraba embelesado con el porte inocente de la chica frente a el. Los ojos de la chica estaban acuosos, pero eran de un tono jade con destellos turqueza y de largas y gruesas pestañas, su cabello era de un tono rosa durazno al igual que sus labios, sus mejillas eran palidas, pero se encontraban humedas y sonrrojadas por el llanto, era pequeña y delgada._

_-descuida... y dime... ¿Porque lloras?.-_

_Comento saliendo de su embelesamiento poniendo atención a la suave voz de la chica frente a el. _

_Esta le miraba atonita, como si estubiera asustada._

_-e.. estoy sola... nadie.. me... me quiere cerca... -_

_susurro la chica antes de salir corriendo frente a el._

*FFB*

Desde aquel momento comenzó a ir incistentemente a la cafeteria en donde le habia visto, justo a la hora en que la encontro ahí. No sabia el porque de su actitud, ni el porque siempre iba al mismo sitio a la misma hora todos los dias en los ultimos 2 años, pero si sabia que habia sido a causa de una pequeña de cabellos rosados.

-molestia...-

Susurro mientras salia de su departamento rumbo a la universidad.

-Oe temme! rapido! quiero llegar antes de que Anko-sensei llege, porque sabes que me tiene en lista!...-

Grito un rubio de mirada celestina observando enfadado al pelinegro.

-Tsk!... ya callate dobe...-

Murmuro el pelinegro mientras comenzaban a correr rumbo a la universidad.

Las clases terminaron rapido, el pelinegro y el rubio fueron directamente hacia una tienda de antiguedades cerca de el instituto.

El ojiazul miro atento al distraido pelinegro y sonrrio con picardia.

-Oe sasuke-teme... porque no sales con Ayumi... es linda, tiene buenos pechos y esta loca por ti al igual que todas las de la uni...-

Comento el rubio captando la atencion del pelinegro, quien le miro cortante.

- Ya te lo dije Naruto, no me interesa salir con ninguna, todas son unas resbalosas y no me agradan las fangirls...-

Comento el pelinegro dirigiendo su mirada a un objeto en un estante. Camino hacia el y pidio el precio al vendedor.

- Interesante eleccion jovencito, esta caja musical porta una leyenda...-

Comento sonrriendo una mujer rubia de ojos miel de no mas de 30 años. El rubio de mirada celeste comenzo a brincar como si de un niño se tratara.

- Cuentela! cuentela ~ttebayoo!-

Grito alegre el rubio, el pelinegro le observo fastidiado.

-Y de que trata?... -

Pregunto el pelinegro, la rubia sonrrio y continuo. Abrio la caja y una leve y hermosa musiquita comenzo a sonar mientras una bailarina parecida a una hada bailaba.

-Hace tiempo... 1000 años quizá, existio una mujer que no podia amar, pues una maldicion solia portar. Era joven y hermosa, de mirada turquesa y cabello cristal, de sonrrisa encantadora y un brillo singular, Mas ella representaba las estaciones de la Luna, nacida en luna llena, en el templo de primavera, solia encantar con su belleza a cualquiera que le mirara al pasar, mas al cambiar la luna a la luna nueva, su lado dormido, la crueldad y la frialdad se apoderaban de ella, el primero en caer fue su hermano mayor, un chico de poderosa posicion, al declararle su amor, ella le acepto, mas opto por mantener el secreto de su furtivo amor, era luna nueva, y ella solia encerrarse en su habitacion la cual era blanca en su totalidad, con cortinas bordadas de un rosado color, un gran bentanal con vista hacia la luna era su forma de tranquilidad, mas esa noche su hermano opto por entrar, ella le miro friamente y le asesino, lloro las noches seguidas hasta que hubo luna llena, cada lagrima fue convertida en cristal, y de estas nacio esta caja musical, y la leyenda dice, que quien la porte controlara la maldicion que portaba la chica que lloro por ella.-

Termino el relato cerrando la caja musical. Los chicos estaban atentos al relato que les contaba la rubia.

-Y que paso con ella?...-

pregunto el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Murio sola, segun la leyenda, y esta caja de cristal es el unico legado de aquella mujer...- comento sonrriente la rubia.

El pelinegro compro la caja musical y salieron de la tienda.

-Pobre mujer... no creo que nadie soporte la soledad que ella vivio...-

Comento llorando el rubio. El pelinegro se encontraba pensando asi que no ponia atencion a su compañero.

Soledad... nadie soporta eso, nisiquiera el. Y recordo el porque habia puesto su atencion en la caja musical.

Era de cristal, transparente y con toquez rosados, la bailarina era de cabello blanco, mas sus ojos estaban cerrados, esta bestia un vestido blando con pequeños destellos plateados y en sus manos sostenia una flor de cerezo.

Cerro los ojos y puso uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos. Desde que llego a su apartamento habia estado pensando en lo que le habia comentado aquella mujer. Cerro los ojos, en 2 horas mas iria a la cafeteria de nuevo.

Sonrrio inconcientemente pensando en una mirada jade que cruzo por su mente. No la conocía, pero sabia que algo extraño en su interior crecía cada ves que pensaba en ella.

* * *

><p>Bien! primero que nada, este era el punto de vista de sasuke, y aqui se hace saber que sakura no le es del todo invisible XDD. Se que esta algo corto, pero are los capis un poco mas largos cuando cuente con mas tiempo~<p>

La cajita musical es esta de a continuacion, solo que en vez de flores de cristal transparentes son flores de cerezo de cristal y el cristal de arriba el que parece huevo, es una luna como la del castillo de el milenio de plata de sailor moon XDD

Link de la cajita musical [www . crystal-co . com/Merchant2/graphics/00000001/blossom-box-by-swarovski-crystal . jpg]

Saludos chicas y chicos!, en el sig cap respondere sus reviews~

bye bye~


End file.
